


Daring You (To Deny Me)

by atticrissfinch



Category: Glee
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, cockslut!blaine, comeslut!blaine, face fucking, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atticrissfinch/pseuds/atticrissfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine goes down on Sebastian in the library.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring You (To Deny Me)

“Stop it.” Blaine hisses under his breath, not allowing himself to be distracted from the textbook in front of him.

Even though the library is mostly empty and they’re hidden behind the stacks at a study table, Blaine is still blushing as he sees out of the corner of his eye Sebastian squeezing himself though his slacks.

”Stop what?” He asks innocently, his hand reappearing from under the desk and now propping up Bas’s chin.

Blaine side glances at him nervously. “You know exactly what. We’re in a library.” 

“The perfect place to practice the art of silent sex if you ask me.”

Blaine’s cheeks go fully red at that, his head jerking around to face his boyfriend. “Bas!” he scolds quietly. “We are not doing that here!”

Bas sighs, leaning back in his chair and extending his legs under the table, crossing them at the ankle. His arms rest behind his head and Blaine nearly chokes as he sees Sebastian’s cock, loud and proud, straining against his pants. “Where’s your sense of fun, B?”

Blaine gulps, whipping his head around and flitting his eyes up to make sure no one was coming through the stacks before desperately trying to dive back into his book—maybe literally this time.

He hasn’t even managed to make a dent in the text when Sebastian’s voice appears hot at his ear. “Are you afraid someone might see how much of a dirty little slut you are for my cock?”

A tiny squeak sounds from Blaine’s throat at the words, followed by a twitching in his khakis. He keeps his eyes on his book, but all the words have become blurry, as if the heat from Bas’s mouth is fogging up his sight as well as his brain. His nails dig into his thighs as his cock begins to harden steadily.

“You don’t want anyone to see you on your knees for me? Don’t want to show them all what you’re really good for?”

Blaine’s lip starts to quiver as Bas continues to speak. He knows how much Blaine loves it when he talks like this. Whenever Bas brings his dominance to play outside the bedroom, it unfailingly makes Blaine hard. It’s Bas’s secret weapon, and one that he has no qualms with abusing.

“Now B,” Sebastian whispers clearly, almost dangerously, in Blaine’s ear, and Blaine knows what’s coming now. It’s an order. One that if he refuses, he’ll be punished for later. “I want you to go under the table. I want you to kneel between my legs. And I want you to suck my dick like a good little slut.”

Blaine’s mouth hovers open and shut for several seconds before nodding silently, staring down at his book. He does as he’s told, sliding out of his chair and quickly ducking under the dark, mahogany desk, thanking someone’s god that there’s a back panel on it. He waits for Bas to scoot all the way in to hide Blaine fully from view.

Bas’s legs are spread wide for Blaine, and he moves between his boyfriend’s legs, staring up innocently at him. Sebastian’s eyes have darkened considerably at this position, his tongue slowly laving along his lips as he meets Blaine’s gaze under the table.

Without a word, Bas’s tongue returns to his mouth, only to be pressed aggressively against the inside of his cheek, creating a profusely crass imitation of a cock inside his mouth.

Blaine takes that as his cue, deftly and silently working Sebastian’s cock out of his pants and boxer-briefs, hearing Bas sigh at the release in pressure.

Like they’re hardwired together, Blaine’s mouth instantly begins watering at the sight of Bas’s full, flushed, heavy cock just waiting for him. He takes it in hand, stroking it a few times, and lets his mouth hover over the head for a moment to signal his presence to Bas.

He glides the head between his moist lips, tasting the few drops of precome at the slit and swallowing them down before taking more of Bas into his mouth. Bas makes a low noise of contentment as Blaine sucks and licks at him, his mouth working to take more and more of Bas into his throat.

“Fuck, that’s right, B. Take it all.” Sebastian mutters just loud enough for Blaine to hear. Blaine hands press against Sebastian’s thighs as he strives to stay silent around Bas’s huge length, bobbing up and down on him and finally opening his throat to let him slide inside. Blaine’s nose presses against the hair at the base of Bas’s dick as it begins to thrust shallowly into his mouth.

“Fucking take that cock.” Bas hisses at Blaine, the words sending a shiver down his spine as he steels himself to do just that; he can already feel how hoarse he’s going to be once this is over. A small moan escapes Blaine as the head of Bas’s cock repeatedly fucks the back of his throat, taking a long breath though his nose as he is surrounded by the scent of Sebastian. 

Blaine looks up from his position under the desk once more to see Sebastian as the perfect image of nonchalance. The only indication of his dick being sucked at the present time is the light sheen of sweat on his forehead and the occasional quiet grunt or moan. His eyes remain fixed on Blaine’s textbook that he’d pulled in front of him on the desk to make him seem preoccupied should someone actually come back this far in the library.

Blaine’s eyes fall shut again as he begins sliding Bas in and out of his mouth again, faster, his head smacking lightly into the underside of the desk with a few of his more enthusiastic sucks. His hand works at the base of Bas’s cock, stroking at the small expanse of him that Blaine can’t as easily take in. He sneaks a hand between his own legs, grinding his palm against his throbbing cock as Sebastian starts fucking his hips up into Blaine’s mouth again, getting close.

Without any kind of warning, Sebastian pulses in his mouth, flooding him with the salty, bitter, delicious gush of his come. Blaine quickly swallows as much as Bas gives him, not wasting a drop of it and still wanting more. As Bas squirts out his last bit of come, Blaine pulls off, panting into Sebastian’s thigh as he fucks into his own hand through his pants. He comes with a muffled shout against Sebastian’s slacks, spilling into his underwear unashamedly as Bas pets at his damp curls.

Blaine’s forehead remains braced against Bas’s leg as he comes back to his senses. He fits Bas’s softened cock back into his pants, unsticks his soaked underwear from his own spent dick, and as gracefully and hastily as possible crawls out from under the desk and seats himself again. Sebastian doesn’t say a word, but a small smirk is in place as he continues to stare down at the textbook like nothing had happened.

Clearing his throat, Blaine wraps his arms innocently around Sebastian’s bicep, peering over it to pretend as though he is reading as well and was not just getting his throat fucked by his incredibly sexy, dominant boyfriend under a desk in the library. Blaine can’t help the giant smile on his face either at the filthy and forbidden nature of what they’d just done, in public. Blaine hides his grin into the sleeve of Sebastian’s blazer, and Bas turns his head slightly to lay a kiss to his curls before returning to the book.

The tacky feeling of drying come is almost completely unnoticed by Blaine in favor of sheer giddy happiness and the thrill of adrenaline.

Later, as they get up to leave, Blaine is uncomfortably shifting his cock in his sticky pants as that voice whispers at his ear again. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Blaine’s cheeks blush scarlet again as he bites his lower lip, insides coursing with excitement and arousal at the implication. Bas slides an arm around his waist and kisses him on the mouth deeply, leading them out of the library towards what Blaine is sure will be Bas’s dorm room for round two.


End file.
